The Situations
by Amy-the-mystery-writer
Summary: Open Request to any and all. Message me a situation and three characters and I shall write a story based on the request. Please read and enjoy :
1. Situation 1

_Litter of kittens/puppies? Bobby, John, Rufus_

* * *

******Bobby:**

The box was a surprise. There was a doorbell, a gruff "Coming!" and no one at the door. Just a box. Curiosity getting the better of him, Bobby Singer opened it. Instantly he was filled with regret.

A dozen tiny kittens peered up at him with their huge kitteny eyes and meowing in that adorable kitteny way.

Bobby glanced side to side, hoping to see what kind of fool would leave a box of kittens on his doorstep. ___His_ of all people. He was just about to shut the door when one tiny kitten, the runt it seemed, poked its tiny calico head out, blue eyes wide and pink mouth open in a silent meow.

"Balls."

******John:**

He was walking back late from a hunt. Just a simple spirit, nothing he couldn't handle. Dean and Sam would be asleep by now. A smile flashed on the worn face as John thought of his children.

A light drizzle started and he walked faster. It was late and the streets were empty. An occasional car drove by, splashing water as the rain grew steadily heavier. John popped his collar, trying to keep out the cold.

He turned the corner to the motel and nearly tripped over a cardboard box. Cursing, he kicked it with his foot. It meowed back.

From the box came the head of a tiny black kitten. It meowed again. John crept forward, kneeling down next to the box. Another three kittens were curled up in the corner, the rain matting their fur around their tiny bodies.

"I'm sorry," John said, unsure why he was talking to a cat, "I can't take you."

The black kitten meowed again. The others woke and joined the black one. They leaned up against the box, all meowing as the rain came down harder. John still couldn't take them. The motel wouldn't allow it. Not to mention if Sam got a hold of these kittens… he wouldn't let them go.

As he stood up the kittens stopped meowing. Dejected, the four huddled back into their corner of the box, shivering in the cold and wet.

"Dammit," John hissed, scooping the box up before giving another thought.

******Rufus:**

He may be retired, but Rufus was in damn good shape. His ears were just as sharp as they were in his Glory Days and he knew that there was whining coming from his house somewhere.

Rufus armed himself with a shotgun, plenty of salt, and some holy water, just in case, and examined his house from top to bottom. There was no sign of ghosts, poltergeist, or demons. In fact, his house was clean from all things supernatural.

And still there was that high pitched whining. Following the noise to the basement, he shone a flashlight into the dark corners.

"Come out, come out, whatever you are," he said.

He could hear it well now. A sharp keen. And not just one. At least half a dozen. Rufus pumped his shotgun and walked forward. A small yelp came from underfoot. He looked down.

Five puppies. Five ___young_ puppies from the look of it. All golden with brown eyes, looking up at him with their ears drooping.

So ___that's_ why it's called a "puppy dog" look.

"Well come on then," Rufus said, gesturing for the puppies to follow. With a small bark they chased after him all the way up the stairs.

******Bobby:**

There were ten of them. Ten kittens. Six tabby, two black, one white, and the one calico. Bobby groaned but dropped a tin of water to the ground. The kittens rushed to the water, greedily lapping it up. As they drank the water, Bobby started to clean up most of his house. Take the books off anywhere the kittens could get to, shut the door to the basement, hide electrical wires, and so on.

It was grueling work and by the time he was done the kittens were examining their new home. He pulled out his phone and Googled a local animal shelter.

"Hello, this is the animal shelter, my name is Charlotte, how may I help you?"

"I gotta box of kittens on my doorstep, could ya take them off my hands?"

"How many kittens sir?"

"Ten."

"How old are they?"

"Um, I dunno. Young? They fit in the palm of my hand."

"Is there a mother cat with them?"

"No."

"Sir, would it be too much to ask you to take care of them for a week? We're up to our ears in kittens and can't take ten more. If you leave your information I can send someone to pick them up in seven to nine days."

"Seven to nine ___days_?" Bobby repeated, incredulous, "I don't know how to take care of kids, much less animals!"

"Sir, sir, please," Charlotte said, "Go to the pet store, buy some cat litter and a litter box, buy some cat food, some toys, and a book. They'll take care of themselves as long as you feed them and give them attention once in a while."

"Seven to nine days?"

"Promise."

Bobby hung up. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. A week with ten kittens. Ten kittens who were currently gathered around his feet. They all looked up at him expectantly with their wide eyes.

Growling the whole time, Bobby ushered them into the kitchen, closing all the doors and windows. He cursed as he got into his car and drove to the pet store. Damn kittens and their damn soulful eyes.

And damn that tiny calico for settling in his heart.

******John:**

As expected, Sammy was overjoyed with the four kittens. He already had names for them and was petting them enthusiastically. Dean reluctantly sat next to his brother, holding the black cat warily.

"That one is Cassie," Sam informed, "She likes you."

"What about those ones?" Dean asked, gesturing to the three tabbies in Sam's lap.

"The orange one is Becky. The brown one is Lily. The gray one is Madeline."

"Why are they all girl names?" Dean wrinkled his nose.

"Because I said so," Sam stuck his tongue out, "And you didn't want to name them so I did."

"Sammy," John said, trying to be gentle, "Sam, we can't keep them."

"But we have to!" Sam said, holding the kittens close, "We can't let them live by themselves! They need a home Daddy!"

"Tomorrow we'll take them out and see if anyone wants to take them," John said, "But we can't keep them Sammy."

"Why not?" Sam's eyes filled with tears, "Why can't we keep them?"

"They would be happier with a family who doesn't move all over the place," John said, ruffling Sam's hair, "We'll find them a good home, alright buddy?"

"Okay, Daddy."

******Rufus:**

"Go get it!" he ordered the puppies.

They all tipped their heads in confusion.

"Come on!" Rufus groaned, "How am I supposed to raise you to help me hunt demons if you won't even chase a goddamn ball!"

One of the puppies jumped on his pants, little mouth barking.

"No, not ___me_," Rufus tried again, "Get. The. Ball."

The puppy just wagged his tail, the others joining him.

"That's it, I give up," Rufus sat down on the porch.

Instantly his arms were filled with puppy. All five of them jumping on him at once, trying to lick his face. Rufus tried to fight them off, to push them off him and back into the grass, but he only had two arms and there were five puppies.

He didn't realize he was laughing until he felt the tears trickle down his cheeks.

******Bobby:**

Armed with knowledge and supplies, Bobby set to recognizing each young kitten. He already knew the calico and white kitten, two out of ten was… pretty lousy he had to admit. One black kitten had white paws, the other had a white ear. Three brown tabbies, one with white front paws, one with a white chest, and one straight brown. One orange tabby. And two black tabbies that looked so similar there was no point in even trying.

"Alright you lot, listen up," Bobby said, "You're gonna stay with me for a week then go to your new home. While you're here you're gonna follow my rules. Litter box in the bathroom, food here, don't ruin my curtains."

He didn't know what he was expected. A meow, maybe a nod? Certainly not for the kittens to walk into his main room, jump on the cushion by the window and curl up and fall asleep in a patch of sunlight.

Bobby opened his new book ___Kittens for Dummies_ and began reading. It seemed that everyone had the same opinion on kittens. They were adorable and you should feel honored to have them.

Glancing at the kittens snuggled together in the sunlight, he had to admit one thing was true. They were adorable.

******John:**

The next day Sam, John and Dean walked the streets of the city. John carried the box with most of the kittens. Sam insisted on carrying the orange tabby, Becky. He stopped everyone he ran into, asking them if they would like a kitty. Every time someone said no his face fell a little bit.

"No one wants them Daddy," Sam said, stroking Becky on the head, "Maybe we have to keep them."

"If we can't find them homes then we'll have to take them to the shelter," John said, "Okay Sam?"

Sam nodded and looked in the box.

"Don't worry kitties," he cooed, "We'll find you a home."

******Rufus:**

Having long given up the hope of teaching the puppies how to fetch, he took the next step. House training them. It was messy business and he probably scared the puppies so bad they might want to run away. But they were mostly house trained.

He hadn't counted on the puppies crawling onto his bed that night. One curled up by his neck, three nestled in by his stomach, and the last one wriggled under the covers by his chest.

"You'll be hunter pups soon," Rufus told them sharply, "Hunting monsters with the best of them."

The puppies yawned.

"Once you're out of this whole cute phase."

******Bobby:**

Seven days later there was a knock at his door. The shelter came through and was ready to take the kittens away. Bobby watched as the kittens were ushered into their cages, offering the man advice.

"Don't separate those two, they'll howl the entire way."

"She doesn't like that food, try this one."

"His tail's sensitive, don't pull on it or he'll claw your nose off."

"That one is staying."

Bobby didn't know who was more shocked. Him or the man from the shelter

"I thought you didn't want the kittens," he said slowly.

"I- no," Bobby recovering, "That one's staying with me."

"Alright," the man lifted his hands, "Thanks for looking after them. I'm sure we'll find them all good homes."

Bobby nodded and ushered the man out the door. He walked back into the kitchen and crouched down by the tiny calico sitting on the floor.

"Well, guess I need to name ya," Bobby said, giving the kitten a piercing look. She took a step forward, opening her tiny pink mouth in a hushed meow.

"Karen," he said finally, "Your name is Karen."

******John:**

Sam found the perfect place to find people who wanted kittens. The local college. He stood on the campus (John watching closely) with his wide eyes and kittens in hand. Dean was surly and held onto the tiny black kitten while Sam managed to give away Becky and Lily. Sam was now holding up Madeline for the students to look at.

A young woman came up, short red-brown hair blowing in the wind. She pulled her pea-coat closer and knelt down by Sam.

"Is this your kitten?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Sam shook his head, "She's a stray. Her name is Madeline. Would you like her?"

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"My name is Sam," Sam said, holding his hand out.

"Hello Sam, my name is Abigail," she shook his hand, "Where did you find this kitten?"

"My daddy found her. He's a hero and saved her and three others from a storm."

"Did you already give away the other three?"

"Two," Sam corrected, "Just Madeline and Cassie need a home."

"Where's Cassie?" Abigail looked into the box.

"Oh no!" Sam turned around and practically threw himself into the box, "Someone took her when I wasn't looking! What if she's in a bad family and they're mean to her?" Silent tears began to fall down his cheeks.

John, sensing danger, quickly came forward.

"It's alright Sam," John said, "I know where she is."

"Where?" Sam looked up at his father with eager eyes.

"Dean," John turned to his older son, "Open your jacket."

Reluctantly, Dean unzipped his jacket, a tiny black kitten falling out.

"We can't keep her," John said, "And you know it."

"I don't want her to go," Dean pouted, "She needs me, Dad."

"No," John shook his head, "She needs to be in a home. Not on the road with us."

"But maybe she'll like it," Dean persisted.

"Dean, is it?" Abigail turned to the young boy, "I'm Abigail. I promise that I'll take Cassie, and Madeline, to my house. I'll take very good care of them. Just for you, okay?"

Slowly Dean let go of the kitten, pushing her into Abigail's arms.

"Fine then! Take her!" he cried, running to the car.

Sam gave a quick thanks to Abigail, giving her Madeline, before running after Dean and John. At the car Dean threw open the back door and locked himself inside, arms around his legs as he curled in on himself. Calmly, John opened the door and pulled Dean out.

"Dean," John said sternly, "You know we can't keep Cassie with us."

"We could have!"

"No!" John said, "What would you do if we were hunting a ghost and it killed her? Or if a wendigo got a hold of her? What then? I need you to look out for Sammy. I can't have you distracted by a cat, do you understand?"

"…yes sir."

"Good, now get in the car."

Sam slid into the backseat next to Dean. They were silent as the car rumbled to life. There was a job two states away and John intended on getting there tomorrow. Three hours later Sam spoke.

"When I'm big enough to take care of myself, you can have a kitty."

******Rufus:**

He was fast becoming "The Man with the Puppies" in town. No matter where he went, those five little puppies followed him. They walked with him to the store, waiting outside as he got them all collars and leashes. They followed him when he did the odd investigation for a hunt. Rufus couldn't even eat at the diner without them waiting outside.

Still, Rufus was bound and determined to make these puppies hunters dogs. He slowly trained them to fetch salt and holy water. He trained them to notice the scent of sulfur, to whine when spirits were around.

It came to the test when a demon possessed his neighbor. Rufus wouldn't have even noticed if the puppies hadn't been on edge when she came over. They growled and whined, barking their little hearts out.

Suspicious now, he gave her a small drink of holy water. The screams of pain and black eyes were proof enough.

But the demon was strong and she managed to get the upper hand. Rufus was on his kitchen floor, bloody and seeing double. The demon laughed manically and stalked forward.

Only to get attacked by five little puppies.

The puppies splashed holy water and salt all over the demon, pushing her back until she was trapped on a spray painted devils trap. Satisfied, the puppies trotted over to Rufus, licking him clean and trying to push him up with their little noses.

He gave them an extra helping of meat that night.

******Epilogue (kind of):**

Bobby kept Karen with him until she too, passed on. Karen was an insightful cat. She could tell friend from enemy instantly and stayed up with Bobby on those late nights of researching. Sam and Dean loved visiting Bobby because it meant playing with the cat. On lonely nights when Bobby slept in his bed that was too big and too cold, Karen snuggled up under his chin, purring. It may not be a replacement, but it was close enough.

John kept the boys well away from animals after the incident with the kittens. Sam still felt a connection with pets and Bones was his first real pet after the kittens. He still wonders if Dean would want a little black cat with blue eyes. Dean, however, refused to think about those kittens. He needed to keep an eye out for Sam, not look for a pet. He's always been enamored with dark hair and blue eyes since then.

Rufus eventually gave away his puppies. All but one. He claimed he needed an extra set of eyes to keep him safe, but really he was just lonely. He gave the dogs to hunter families. A family pet that could take care of children while parents did their job. They were so well received that other hunters started calling him, asking if he had any more puppies. Every year or so, Rufus goes to the animal shelter and takes four or five puppies home and trains them to be hunter pups. It's the best money he's ever gotten.


	2. Situation 2

_Dean and Cas getting up to smut in the back seat of the Impala when John Winchester shows up._

* * *

******Cas:**

I tried hard to push Dean off. We weren't exactly hiding and his car was pretty noticeable. If we got caught-

"Dean," I said, "Not now!"

"Come on, Cas," Dean muttered against my neck, his hot breath giving me chills, "It's been forever."

"Two weeks is not forever," I said, trying to stop but I couldn't help but press myself closer to him as he latched his lips against my pulse point.

"Sure it is," Dean nuzzled closer.

I hated to admit it, but my resolve was weakening severely. It was hard to say no to Dean Winchester when he dragged his tongue up your neck and pulled your earlobe into his hot mouth and ___sucked_.

"Be fast," I whispered into his ear.

******John:**

Mary told me not to worry. Dean and his boyfriend just went to the movies. He should be back at any moment. Any moment now.

I glanced at the clock again. 11:46. He said the movie would be over around ten. So where was he? I mentioned my worries to Mary. She set down the book she was reading and put a calming hand on my arm.

"He and Cas probably went for ice cream," she said gently, "You know those two. Anytime they get to spend together they take advantage of. I'm sure things are going to be just fine. You'll see."

"It's almost midnight," I insisted, "They've never stayed out this late. Not just the two of them at least."

"You worry too much," Mary pushed me down in a chair, her hands kneading away the knots in my back, "Dean is a good boy. He'll be back."

******Dean:**

I turned the music up louder. Cas didn't know this, but I had a tape of our sex music. I'm surprised he hasn't caught on yet. On a good night we go through the entire tape at least once. Lately we've gotten through two songs. At most.

That was changing tonight.

___My body is burning_  
___It starts to shout_  
___Desire is coming_  
___It breaks out loud_  
___Lust is in cages_  
___Till storm breaks loose_  
___Just have to make it_  
___With someone I choose_

Sex with Cas was great. Fantastic actually. Sex with Cas while he was turned on by classic rock? That was mind blowing. Sex with Cas in the backseat of the Impala with classic rock? I'm pretty sure I could die from that.

He arched up into me, throwing his head back and exposing that pretty little neck of his. His beautiful hands dug into my back, pulling us closer. I gave a feral growl and bit on his neck. Hard. Cas mewled pitifully and his hands scrabbled under my shirt.

The first press of nails on skin had my heart pounding. I dragged my lips up until they were pressed under his jaw. I sucked a mark and Cas dragged his nails down my back.

I sat up, giving one last lick up his neck, and pulled my shirt off. Cas reached up, fingers tracing my chest hesitantly, slowly. Almost… reverently. I gave a wild grin and pushed his shirt up, tweaking his nipples on the way.

Once his shirt was off he sat up with me, pressing us chest to chest, my legs straddling his hips. He dug his nails into my back, dragging down until they slid underneath my pants, grabbing my ass and grinding us together.

___Pour some sugar on me_  
___Ooh, in the name of love_  
___Pour some sugar on me_  
___C'mon, fire me up_  
___Pour your sugar on me_  
___Oh, I can't get enough_

___I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
___From my head to my feet, yeah_

******John:**

Midnight came and went and Dean still wasn't home. It was getting to the point where if that boy wasn't home in twenty minutes I was gonna find him and drag his sorry ass back. He has school in the morning!

"I'm going to bed, honey," Mary said, kissing my cheek, "Don't get too mad at Dean. He was so scared to tell us about Cas as it was, so don't ruin it."

"Yes, of course," I nodded.

"And Cas a sweet boy," Mary said, "Don't scare him off."

"Yes, dear," I said, rolling my eyes.

She laughed and leaned up to kiss me. I breathed her scent, feeling it calm my nerves slightly. She smiled and patted my chest before walking upstairs to our bedroom. With her out of sight I turned to the door.

I remember being a teenager. I knew all the secluded spots in town for a good make out session. I cycled through them in my head. After just coming home from a movie you'd want a spot close to home, but not too close.

Twenty minutes, I told myself. If Dean wasn't back in twenty minutes then I was hunting him down. It'll be the last time he breaks curfew.

******Cas:**

Dean had glorious skin. It was sun kissed and always warm and soft and smooth. It was like sunshine in a person. I must have mumbled out the last part because Dean laughed in my ear.

"Waxing poetry already?" he whispered.

"If you weren't so damn poetic it wouldn't be a problem," I hissed, rocking our hips together.

"Say some more," Dean whispered, teeth running across my ear.

"More what?" I asked.

"Stuff about me," he bent down to lick across my collarbone, hands fisted in my hair.

"You're gorgeous, Dean Winchester," I tried, "You've got hair that looks like summer wheat and eyes like moss after it's been raining too long. You've got the most capable and talented hands I've ever seen."

"Keep going," Dean's voice dropped three octaves.

I leaned back against the leather, pulling him down with me, "You're mine."

___Cause the walls start shaking,_  
___The earth was quaking,_  
___My mind was aching,_  
___And we were making it and you._

___Shook me all night long,_  
___Yeah you,_  
___Shook me all night long_

"Damn straight," he growled, pushing his hands down the front of my pants. I moaned and thrust up, feeling his fingers wrapped so tight around me after so long. I felt him laugh around me and he started pumping his hand faster.

I leaned forward slightly and sank my teeth on his neck, right where it met shoulder. My hands pulled on his hair as I licked around the bite. I dragged my tongue up, tasting the sweat that was gathered on his skin. I met his mouth in a kiss of teeth and tongue and he pulled my pants down.

******John:**

Twenty minutes were up. Dean still wasn't home. Damn that boy. Sam would never cause this much trouble. Throwing caution to the wind, I grabbed my keys and quietly left the house.

I missed my car, but I trusted Dean to take care of it. The truck wasn't so bad. Didn't have nearly as much sex appeal as the '67 Impala, but at my age, I didn't need sex appeal.

The car rumbled beneath my seat and I drove the streets of our quiet neighborhood. If my guess was right, then Dean would have parked on the corner next to the elementary school. There was no chance anyone would be there this late at night, it was a good distance from home and the movie theater. Most importantly, right behind the school was dark. No street lights, no house lights, just blessed darkness.

It's where I'd go.

******Dean:**

Cas had both our dicks in his hand and he was pumping as hard and fast as he could. After two weeks of rutting against each other in the janitors closet and during study sessions, this was Nirvana.

My arms were too weak to keep me above Cas and I was pathetically thrusting into his fist, my face buried in his neck, sucking on every bit of skin I could find. Cas's free hand was entwined with mine.

___Burn out the day_  
___Burn out the night_  
___I can't see no reason to put up a fight_  
___I'm living for giving the devil his due_

___And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_  
___I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_

"More," he whispered against my skin, "You brought it, didn't you?"

I smirked and pressed a chaste kiss on his neck, "Of course baby."

I sat up and fiddled with my coat, looking for the condom and lube I'd brought. A flash of headlights lit up the inside of the car and I froze. I knew those headlights.

"Fuck," I whispered, ducking down.

"Did you forget?" Cas tipped his head.

"Dammit, my dad is here," I hissed, throwing clothes on, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! What time is it?"

"Thirty minutes after midnight," Cas whispered, pulling up his pants.

"Shit."

The headlights came closer and snapped off.

"We are so screwed," I said.

******John:**

The Impala was sitting innocently behind the school. Windows steamed up and rocking back and forth. I pulled up, my headlights looking straight into the car. I saw Dean poke his head up, eyes widen in fear, and duck back down.

Serves the kid right.

I made a big show of turning off the car and walking to the Impala. I even did Dean the courtesy of knocking before opening the door.

I wasn't surprised at what I found.

The car reeked of sex. Castiel was leaned up against the wall, thoroughly debauched. His hair was straight up and his neck was covered with hickies. Clothes were barely on. Dean was no better. One large bite-shaped bruise on his chest, scratch marks up and down his back.

"Go home Dean," I said, "Castiel, you're coming with me."

Their eyes widened in fear. Castiel reluctantly crawled from the car, Dean giving him a small smile. The kid tried to look respectable climbing out the backseat with rumpled clothes and love bites, but there's no way for him to pull that off.

"Come on Castiel," I said, "I think we need to talk."

******Cas:**

I have never been so scared of John Winchester as much as I was right now. We sat in the truck, the silence stretching to epic awkward proportions. I opened my mouth to speak, but thought better of it and closed it.

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't see any of that," John said.

"Sir, please," I started.

"I understand," John said, stopping me mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Look, I knew from the moment Dean turned thirteen he was gonna be one of 'those' kinda boys," John said, "Taking girls in his car for secluded backseat sex. I knew it was gonna happen. Hell, there was no way to stop it. It's just Dean's nature, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not gonna try and tell you boys to stop. I'm gonna tell you to be careful. Next time it's gonna be a cop catching you and then you'll be in trouble."

"Yes, sir."

"But I need one thing from you."

I held my breath but refused to let my fear show.

"You need to promise me that you're gonna stick this out," John said, "You boys are in your senior year. College is coming and you and Dean are gonna have to work out what you're going to do, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"No," John shook his head, "I mean it Castiel. Don't you let him go, you understand me?"

"I won't," I promised.


	3. Situation 3

_Orphaned human baby: Michael, Adam, Lucifer_

* * *

Adam opened the door and groaned. His dads were going to ___kill_ him. But maybe not. It was still early. If he could just-

"Adam?" his dad's voice drifted down the hallway. ___Fuck_, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Dad," Adam said, blocking the open door, "I just got something to do…"

"You know how your father gets when you get up and leave," his dad walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes, his blond-ish hair sticking up, "What's the big deal, kiddo?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Adam back tracked.

"Luci…?" a slow voice spoke from the back room, "Whas goin on?"

___Double fuck._

"Hey Dad," Adam said quickly, "Why don't you make dear father some coffee and… um, I'll tell you what's up?"

A quick nod, and Adam watched his dad lead his papa into the kitchen. With a sight of relief Adam slipped out the door.

It was weird being the adopted kid of the community's only gay couple, but thankfully no one had threatened him. Perhaps they were terrified because his fathers were Michael and Lucifer. With names like that, they didn't need protection. And apparently they were such good parents, someone decided it would be okay to leave a tiny child on their doorstep.

She couldn't be more than nine months old with big blue eyes and soft tufts of brown hair. She was cradled in a little basket, surrounded by blankets and stuffed animals. Adam knelt down next to her and stuck his finger out. She gurgled and gripped with both hands, her face in a wide smile.

Well damn. There goes his resolve.

When Adam was certain that Michael had enough coffee in him to keep him from exploding, he scooped up the little basket and brought the baby girl inside. He made a ruckus coming inside, slamming the door shut, taking care to walk loud and with purpose. He'd walked in on his parents one too many times for him to not take precautions.

Thankfully, they were just sitting at the table, Michael with a cup of coffee. Adam stepped in and set the basket down on the table.

"What's this?" Michael looked up, judging over his glasses, "Adam?"

"She was left on the doorstep," Adam said, looking at his shoes.

"You know your dad is allergic to animals!" Michael stood up.

"She's not an animal," Adam's voice was small as he reached in and pulled out the baby girl.

Michael dropped his coffee. The mug hit the floor and shattered, spilling lukewarm liquid over his socks. Lucifer sighed and moved his husband out of the kitchen and into the living room. Adam followed, baby on his hip.

"Tell me again, exactly what happened," Michael rubbed his forehead.

"I woke up," Adam said, "I was gonna go for a run like I usually do, and she was just sitting there, on the doorstep."

"Just like that?" Michael repeated, "No note? No car? No sign of anyone?"

"No, Papa," Adam rolled his eyes, "If someone was there I would have asked them, don't you think?"

"Don't get snippy with me," Michael's eyes flashed.

The baby let out a whimper.

"Whether you believe me or not," Adam said, "The point is we have a baby girl and she needs a home."

"Take her the orphanage," Michael proposed instantly, "We're getting too old to take care of kids."

"Bullshit!" Adam said, ignoring the responding "language" from his father, "You adopted me when I was what, four? You two just barely got out of high school! Why can't you take care of her? If you can still have the energy to go at it like rabbits, you can look after a little girl."

"That, I believe, is the problem," Lucifer put in, "You don't know this, but you don't get time to yourself with a baby in the house. I mean you? Damn kid, you were stubborn. Couldn't get you to stop crying for ___hours_."

"So you're too selfish to take care of her?" Adam looked at his fathers pointedly, "Look. Someone left her here. Someone wants ___you_ to look after her. Isn't that kind of an honor?"

"Alright, if it means that much to you, we'll look after the kid," Lucifer said, "Won't we,___dear_?"

Michael gave in, "Alright. Adam, you're changing her diapers."

The baby gave a gurgle of joy and clapped her hands. Adam swore he saw his papa smile.

* * *

Adam realized at some point that he was never ___ever_ having children. He loved this girl, he really did. She was sweet and adorable, but that girl had a set of lungs on her and a temperament to match. Things didn't go her way. She cried. Her food was too hot or cold. She cried. You sang her the wrong bedtime songs. She cried.

Not to mention how expensive everything was. Buying her a crib, diapers and the works, bottles, sippy cups, kid food. How do families raise more than one of these at a time? His dads were having a blast teaching Adam how to take care of her. Today's lesson was bath time.

"She won't stop squirming!" Adam moaned, trying to keep a hold of her in the bathtub, front soaked with water. She was crying, the water being a touch too cold for her liking.

"Give her a toy," Lucifer suggest, sitting on the counter, "That usually works."

Adam tried, shoving a rubber duck in her hands. It entertained her for all of three seconds before she threw it at Adam's face and continued her screaming.

"This is impossible," Adam rested his head against the side of the tub, "How do kids not drown?"

"Alright, alright," Michael took pity and knelt down, "I'll finish her bath. Go get her pajamas."

That was something Adam could do. As soon as he left the bathroom he heard the baby girl giggle and laugh. Oh that was blatant favoritism! And after Adam was the one who decided to keep her too!

Dressed in her pink pajamas, Adam held her to his chest and rocked her back and forth, singing Disney under his breath. Something from that new movie. His friend Anna loved Disney and forced him to listen to all the songs. Especially the one he was singing now.

"Evangeline," he whispered, setting her down in the crib, smiling, "Beautiful Evangeline."

* * *

Evangeline grew up and Adam had to go back to college. He wasted no time in telling his friends all about the baby girl he found on his doorstep. Anna was ecstatic about it. Women and babies. Honestly. Castiel was pleasantly surprised and Dean congratulated him.

Michael and Lucifer Skyped every Saturday, telling them about what Evangeline did that week. She didn't really have a birthday, but they guessed her to have been born around September. She said her first word a week after Adam left, "Bubba." Michael wasn't happy about it, hoping her first word would be "Papa" or "Daddy" even. Lucifer was off the walls.

"Is she not the most adorable thing in the world?" Lucifer gushed, "She's only known us for three months and already loves her big brother!"

When Adam came back for Christmas, Evangeline was tottering around on wobbly legs. He opened the door, heard a screech, "BUBBA" and saw tiny Evangeline fall on the ground. Undeterred, she pushed herself back up and tottered to Adam, throwing her arms around his legs.

"Hey, Eva," Adam scooped her up, "Missed me?"

She didn't say anything, just laughed and put her tiny arms around his neck. Michael had already taken Adam's bags to his room. Lucifer ruffled Adam's hair.

"She's a nightmare without you kid," Lucifer said, "We couldn't sing like you. Man she threw the biggest hissy fit I ever saw."

"Big surprise," Adam said, "You and Papa didn't even want to keep her!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Lucifer put his hands up, "Are you hungry? I'm sure your father is ___dying_ to cook you dinner. I swear that man doesn't trust the food companies at your college."

"That's what you get for marrying a professional chef," Michael said, kissing his husband's cheek, "It's almost Evangeline's nap time, Adam. She missed your singing."

Evangeline's room was bursting with stuffed animals. Adam had no idea how his parents got this much stuff in three months. He sat down in a new rocking chair, cradling Evangeline to his chest and softly singing.

* * *

When Evangeline was five, Adam and Anna were married. Michael and Lucifer were excited to finally have their kid move out. Adam and Anna weren't even moving that far away. Anna was teaching kindergarten and Adam was still working at his father's restaurant. Evangeline was unbearable, having Auntie Anna as her teacher.

That Thanksgiving they gathered everyone around. Michael and Lucifer called in their cousins Balthazar and Gabriel, Anna insisted that Castiel and Dean come, and with Dean came Sam and their sister Jo. It was loud in their little home, but it was warm and comfortable.

Around the dinner table they sat, Balthazar and Gabriel were separated to keep from having a food fight. Dean and Castiel awkwardly forced next to each other, Sam sitting next to Gabriel. Michael quieted down the group and they went around the table saying what they were most grateful for.

"I'm grateful for a house big enough to hold all of you," Lucifer said.

"I'm grateful for cousins who feed me," Balthazar elbowed Lucifer, "Even if he's a right ass."

"I'm grateful for a beautiful wife," Adam looked at Anna, "Who keeps me in line."

"I actually have an announcement to go with mine," Anna said, "I'm grateful for the new life Adam and I have created."

The table exploded, Lucifer standing up, "You're ___pregnant_?" and it took Michael a few minutes to get everyone calmed down again.

"I'm grateful for a family," Evangeline said.

"I'm grateful for my brothers," Jo said, "I can always count on them, no matter what happens."

"I'm grateful Adam and I went to the same college," Castiel said, "And I was able to meet all of you."

"I'm grateful too," Dean said, "Because… you know… Adam and I work at the same place and…. if he and Cas hadn't had those classes together then.. I'd.. well. I wouldn't have met Cas."

Cas gave a huge grin.

"I'm grateful for my brother," Sam said, "My emotionally stunted older brother who kept me going even though school was hard."

"I'm grateful that I get to sit next to this gorgeous man," Gabriel smirked, elbowing Sam playfully.

"I'm grateful-" Michael started, choking up a bit, "I'm grateful that Adam persuaded Luci and I to take in little Evangeline as our own. I can't imagine living without her."

Evangeline smiled from her spot on three phone books, "It's okay Papa," she said, "I can't imagine living with out you either."


End file.
